The 17
by Germandude123
Summary: A group of 17 Pokemon trainers,one for each type, are granted the ability to morph into their favorite Pokemon.  Together they must stop the menace of the Galactic Twins, two very powerful and twisted pokemorphs
1. Introductions, Part I

Alright. First of all, this is my first story, so review and help me out. Now, here's a quick summary so you're not confused. The first scene is a dream/vision of the past. This chapter and the next are introducing the characters and the plot. Each of the main characters is an expert in one type, thus there is 17 main characters. They each have a favorite pokemon that they have had from the beginning of their training careers, and they hardly ever put them in Pokeballs. These pokemon will later become their morphs.

Now for the disclaimer. I don't own pokemon, but i do own the characters in the story. So ask me before you steal them. Or don't steal, just borrow. But still ask. Whatever. You get the idea.

------------------- scene, character change

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speaking

-------------------

Pyro looked out over the hilltop, surveying the destruction the battle had done. He was the only one left alive, and barely at that. In the battle rage of his Charizard morph he hadn't even noticed that his right wing had been torn off, and he had a large gash drawing a line down his right side, from the shoulder to the thigh.

'Damn Groudon,' he thought. His memories of the battle, pushed away by a combination of shock, rage, and pain, came flooding back. Images of his friends being struck down flashed before his eyes, clouding them with tears. They had all died, but had finally won. They had sealed the demonic twin pokemorphs' spirits and set free their twisted legendary pokemon. His task was complete, and he could now die in peace

-------------------

Ben opened his eyes. 'What a wierd dream,' he thought as he looked out his window at his hometown, Eterna City, and then over at his favorite pokemon, Charbroil, his Magmortar.

He didn't know it, but across the city, 16 other teenagers had the same dream.

-------------------

"Honey, wake up! You were screaming fit to wake the dead!"

Sarah opened her eyes. She was still trembling from the intensely realistic dream she had just had. Above her was her mother, and behind her was Psybreak,her Gardevoir, a concerned look in its eyes. She could still feel the aura of the nightmare slowly dissapating. Sarah was a psychic, like her mother and late father.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

Sarah rolled out of bed, brushed her long, auburn hair, and turned to Psybreak.

"Are you ready to train?"

---------------------

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

Bryce was mad. He was being roused from his sleep by a constant poking in his ribs. He cracked his eyes open and was horrifyed at what he saw.

"Only 11:30?!?!?!?!? AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! Grizzly! Why did you wake me up this early?"

Bryce spun to meet his attacker. Suddenly, a terrifying scene flashed before his eyes. He saw a blood soaked battlefield, with bodies lying everywhere. There was a lone person on a hill, in a pool of blood. Another poke from his oblivious Ursaring ended the day-mare.

"Waddya want?" demanded Bryce in a shaky voice. As if answering him, the Ursaring's stomach growled.

"Oh...Good thinking buddy. Lets EAT!!!!!"

----------------------

"Hi mom, I'm home."

"Uggghhh...Iggy, honey, not so loud. Not everyone gets up at 6 to go on nature walks."

"But that's the best time to watch for bugs."

"I know honey." Iggy's mother watched her son bound up the stairs. She was always worried about him. He didn't play with the other kids, he only wanted to play with bugs. He was small for his age, and wore glasses, so he got picked on enough.

Upstairs, Iggy wondered if he should tell his mom about the strange vision he had this morning.

"What do you think, Pinch?" Iggy trusted his Pinsir's judgement. He was one of Iggys only friends.

----------------------

"Good job Brett!"

"Thanks, Master Saki."

Brett was feeling good. He had just broke his record on the obstacle course, raised his benchpress weight by 20 lbs., and beat his judo teacher in a sparring match. He was almost ready to apply to the police force, and was training Breaker, his Machamp to be an officer too. Life was going great for him.

----------------------

Life wasn't going so great for Sam.

"GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN, YOU STREET RAT!!!!!"

Sam was an orphan, living on the streets, barely scraping by. He wasn't bitter, though. In fact, he was a pretty happy guy. Sam, despite the condition his life was in, was just a happy guy by nature. He just knew that something would eventually go his way. And with his favorite Dusknoir, he would be unstoppable...One day.

"That was sooooooo close, ShadowStrike! I could almost taste the spaghetti. Too bad the chef had a Kadabra."

----------------------

"Slasher, use Dig!"

Sandy's Sandslash lept into the air and disappeared underground as if it were water.

"Chimchar, get ready, then dodge it!" yelled the other trainer

"Oh, I doubt that's gonna happen...Now Slasher!!!"

The Sandslash ripped out of the sheer rock wall beside the Chimchar and hit it at full speed. It was K.O.ed instantly.

"Yay! I won!

----------------------

"Hardhead, Headbutt! Tyranitar, Rock Throw!"

Clay was having a great battle. His opponent, however, wasn't. He had all but given up. All he had left was a Pidgeotto.

"Ummm...Wing Attack?"

The poor Pidgeotto beat his wings feebly against the oncoming Rampardos. Unsuprisingly, he was just knocked out of the way, perfectly in the way of a well placed Rock Throw. The Pidgeotto collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"Another victory for Clay and his unbeatable Rock pokemon!

-----------------------

"Hey, Firebreath, how 'bout we land here for a quick snack?"

The large Dragonite growled in agreement, pointing his nose down into a high-speed dive. Suddenly, Jeff fell off his back. Roaring in surprise, the pokemon flattened his wings to his body and zipped to Jeff, catching him lightly.

"Wha…What happened? Where's the storm? And the hill overlooking the battle? Where are we?"

The dragon pokemon just looked at his trainer in confusion setting him under a tree as he fainted.

----------------------

"What's up, SpiritIce?"

Amy's Froslass was acting very strange. Suddenly, it flew off.

"Wait…Come back! Grr…"

Amy crashed through the underbrush, falling behind the Ice/Ghost pokemon because she was just floating through trees. She wondered what could attract so much attention from her Froslass that she would just leave her there. Then, she heard the screaming.

'What in the _world _is that?'

Finally, Amy broke into a clearing. She saw a guy about her age lying on the ground, her Froslass and a Dragonite, probably the mystery trainer's, leaning over him. Then, he woke up.

"Wha? Who? Where?"

"Hey, slow down. First, start with your name."

"I'm Jeff."

"Alright. Now, how did you get here?"

"Dunno. I just had this weird dream, and then I woke up here."

"Did that dream happen to have anything to do with a mysterious figure on a battle-scarred hill?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I had the same vision about 15 minutes ago."

"Weird."

----------------------------

To be continued…

----------------------------

Ok. So that's the end of my first chapter. Im having some trouble thinking up a Grass trainer. So review and give me suggestions of a name, favorite pokemon, and 5 other pokemon. I do have some ideas, but their kinda lame. If you want to suggest any other characters, have me put you into the story, or think up any other type-trainer suggestions, I will be glad to hear from you.


	2. Introductions, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own all of my characters.

This chapter just continues what the last chapter was doing.

Now for review time

Thanks, IMACRAZYWRITER, for my first review!!!! Woot! And I will use your idea, but with a mixture of your roster and RaveMasterLucario150's roster. And, cyclone-fire, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think so.

-----------------------

"Did that guy just fall off his Dragonite? Shit, Skyspeed dive!"

Emily's Pidgeot suddenly folded its wings, shooting out of the sky towards the falling trainer like a meteor.

"Wait. Slow down. His Dragonite caught him. Let's go check what's wrong with him."

Her Pidgeot swooped down and Emily did a graceful back flip off her mount. After all, she had been on flying Pokémon since she was 3. In the clearing she saw a Dragonite, a Froslass, and a girl, about Emily's age, bending over the trainer she saw falling earlier. She could just catch snippets of their conversation.

"How did you know?"

"I had the same vision about 15 minutes ago."

"Weird."

'Vision?' Emily wondered 'could they be talking about the vision of the Charizard morph I had?'

Emily stepped into the clearing.

"You know, you should probably have wings before you try to fly all by yourself."

The girl spun around, two Pokeballs already in hand. Her Froslass, eyes glowing, readied herself for a battle.

"Whoa, hey, I was just making sure he was alright."

The guy in question got up. For once, Emily was lost for words. He was amazing. He had short brown hair and a toned body. She looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

-----------------------

Jeff was going to say something sharp and witty back to this mystery trainer and her Pidgeot, but when he saw her, he kind of forgot what it was. He was just enthralled by her flowing blonde hair and amazing figure. He _was_ going to say something witty, but it came out more like:

"Well, uhhh…. You too?"

He too, looked down in embarrassment. His Dragonite looked at him and sniggered. Then the Froslass caught on, and finally Amy. Soon, they were all on the ground laughing.

Finally, Amy stood up.

"Ahhhh…That was good. I needed that."

-------------------------

"Hey Tank, do you hear that?"

Alex was bored. He had been traveling for 3 days on his Aggron, looking for a trainer willing to fight his powerful all-steel team. He left his hometown because he had defeated everyone there several times, and no one would battle him anymore.

"Sounds like people. Maybe they'll battle us!"

The Aggron roared in anticipation, and then dashed forward, flattening anything unlucky enough to get in its way.

-------------------------

"How does this look, Vine?"

Ivy's Leafeon smiled (as much as a Leafeon can), and ran up to her trainer with a flower hairclip in her mouth.

"O that's soooo cute!!!"

"Now, what should we have you wear?"

--------------------------

"Damien Brandon, PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!"

"Uhhh… Yes Miss Crenshaw."

Damien had been daydreaming. He couldn't help it. Pokémon School was so boring. He already knew everything that his "teacher" was teaching him. He was the best dark trainer he knew, and his Mightyena, Shadow, had beat Miss Crenshaw's Metang hundreds of times. He didn't need to be here. 'That daydream was really weird. A pokemorph? I usually have weird dreams because I hang out with dark Pokémon all the time, but that's just over the top.' Miss Crenshaw's shrill voice snapped Damien out of his thoughts.

"So, Damien, what is the answer to #3?"

"Ummm…Nincada?

---------------------------

"Katherine, time to go to school!"

"Alright Mom! And I told you, please call me Kat!!"

"Whatever, honey, just get to school"

Kat turned to her Ampharos.

"Well, ready for another long, boring, day Bolt?"

"Honey, COME ON!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------

"Cannon, Hydro Cannon!"

The Blastoise revealed its cannons and blasted the Shelgon with the powerful attack, throwing it back through several trees before it disappeared.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt it that bad. Have a hyper potion. You're going to need it."

Jake tossed the bottle to the shocked trainer, who turned and followed the path of snapped trees. He turned to his Blastoise.

"Hey, buddy, we gotta work on holding back."

The Blastoise just grinned, knowing his trainer wasn't serious, as he sheathed his cannons.

----------------------------

"Poison, use Toxic!"

The Muk threw a glob of poison at the poor, unsuspecting Pikachu, badly poisoning it and knocking it out.

"I cant believe you beat me, you little twerp!"

Mark glared at his older brother.

"So that makes what, a hundred times?"

"Ha. I was going easy on you."

"Right."

-------------------------

Alright, that's it for this chapter. Those are all of the "good guys" so far. Please review!!! Next, some plot development!!! YAY!!!!!


	3. Introductions, Part III

PLOT DEVELOPMENT!!!!!!!

Review time!!

First, what do you mean, why isn't it strung together, cyclone-fire? Also, I read your story. Nice. And thanks Angelheart17 and MetAWolf for reading and reviewing.

Now, onto the story.

-----------------------------

Alex heard laughter.

"Tank! There's people over there! Let's go see if they want to battle!"

(Author's note: Hi ho silver, AWAAAAAAAAAY!!!")

The Aggron ripped through the underbrush in pursuit of the laughing. They burst into the clearing.

"Who are you, and what do you want!"

Alex looked down at the red-blonde haired girl below him, Pokeballs in hand and a Froslass to back her up.

"Whoa, I just thought you guys might be trainers, and I was wondering if one of you would have a battle with me."

"How about a battle with me?"

The Steel-type trainer got off his mount and faced the mysterious challenger. He was blonde and wore glasses, and had a ferocious-looking Blastoise behind him.

"The names Jake. So…How about that battle?"

"Mines Alex…Get ready to lose!"

------------------------------

"So…Ummm…doyouwanttobattle?"

"What? I couldn't understand you. Say again?"

Jeff had been trying to talk to Emily during the entire battle. He wasn't really paying attention. All he saw was that the two trainers were pretty evenly matched. Alex had his Aggron, of course, and a Mawile, a Steelix, a Metagross, a Skarmory, and a Bronzong, who was currently using Psychic to sling Jake's Vaporeon into trees, rocks, etc. This continued until the Vaporeon blasted a huge jet of water, stunning the Bronzong enough for a few Quick Attacks. These didn't do a whole lot, and the Bronzong smashed the Vaporeon into a tree with a quick Gyro Ball, knocking it out. Besides the Vaporeon and the Blastoise, Jake had a Gyrados, an Empoleon, a Feraligatr, and a Swampert.

"I…Ummm…I said…Oh, never mind…"

It was down to Alex's Aggron and Jake's Blastoise. Both were hurt pretty badly.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

Aggron, Iron Head!"

The Blastoise pushed out his cannons, drawing in moisture from the air. The Aggron charged, head lowered. Right as he made contact, the powerful water attack was released. Both Pokémon were knocked out instantly.

"Crap…Hey Jeff…Who won?"

"Sorry guys. It was a tie."

-----------------------------

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, STAY OUTTA MY KITCHEN!!!!!!"

Bryce saw Mr. Spinelli, the Spaghetti Stop's chef, throwing a kid, about 12, out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Dis little street urchin was tryin to steal my food!"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him."

Bryce looked down at the kid.

"Why were you trying to steal food?"

"Cuz I don't have a home. Leave me alone."

"Hey…I can get you some food."

"Really…YES!!!! Lead me to it, I'm starving!!!"

Bryce led the kid to the forest.

"My parents would flip out if I brought you home, but I know a really nice berry bush in the woods. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sam."

-----------------------------

"And what's your name?"

"Bryce."

Sam was ecstatic. He found a friend, finally, and better yet, this friend knew where food was! Then, he heard shouting. The older kid looked troubled.

"Sounds like a fights going on."

"Yeah…."

Sam wasn't afraid. He had his Dusknoir, and all of his other Pokémon. Dusknoir, Mismagus, Banette, Driftblim, Spiritomb, Gengar, none of his Pokémon had ever let him down. They entered the clearing just as a battle between a trainer with a Blastoise and one with an Aggron was ending. There were 3 guys and 2 girls. Sam was astounded to see a Dragonite standing behind one of the trainers.

"That is the coolest!!!!"

Sam's Dusknoir floated up, looking hurt.

"Besides you, of course, ShadowStrike! "

---------------------------

Ben didn't know why he had taken a walk into the forest, he just somehow knew he had to. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Who are you guys?"

A chipper, girly-girl voice piped up.

"I'm Ivy, and this is Vine."

Now a more serious girl voice.

"And I'm Kat, and this is Bolt."

And finally a guy voice.

"Damien and Shadow, at your service."

Ben stepped into the clearing, where an odd assortment of trainers and Pokémon were standing, talking. He saw 4 girls, 7 guys, each with their own Pokémon. They all noticed him at once. The guy with a Dragonite stepped forward.

"Oh, great, another one to add to our merry little band."

-----------------------------

Alright, I'm done for this chapter. I haven't slept in a while. I'm going to bed. Review Please!!!! Oh, and I won't be able to write for about a week because I'm going to camp next week. So don't get mad at me if I don't write!!


	4. Powers

'Nother disclaimer…Well I don't own pokemon, but I own my pokemon and characters…so ha…don't steal them…borrow them…with permission of course…soooo…..this has been a sufficiently long and awkward disclaimer…on to reviews!!!!!!!

Emperor Kra Frostwing: No, I didn't know that…oops…I just chose it because it means Devil or demon in some strange language I don't care to look up right now, and he's a Dark type trainer.

Cyclone-fire: Yay!!! It wasn't a camping camp; it was a sleep at a hotel and order pizza at 2 in the morning camp.

Eevee's Biggest Fan: AWESOME!!! That review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…DRAGONITES RULE!!!!!!!!

DarkRemnant: Thanks for the advice, and I'm working on the morph scenes

IMACRAZYWRITER: You are welcome…thanks for letting me use Ivy…haha…Ivy…I didn't even think of that.

On to the story……….

--------------------------------

"Hey! Mark! Sarah! What's up?!"

Sarah sighed. She had almost made it to the forest without that stalker Brett finding her. Okay, so he wasn't a stalker, but he just wouldn't take go away for an answer

"Brett, go away."

"So Mark, what's happening with you and Sarah today?"

'What do you know, he ignored me…' thought Sarah

"Can I tag along with you guys?"

"No."

"Sure!"

Sarah sighed. She just didn't get why her cousin Mark idolized Brett so much. He was a big, muscle-bound idiot.

"Come on Mark, we're going to be late for school."

The trio stepped into a clearing and found several trainers and their pokemon, all talking about some mutual dream/vision they had.

'Could it be the dream I had?' All three of them thought.

---------------------------------------

Sam was having a great time. He loved pokemon, and here he was in a clearing with some of the most powerful pokemon ever. Then, 2 guys and a girl, a Sandslash, a Rampardos, and a Pinsir broke through the thick foliage.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Sam!"

Bryce walked over to Sam. He had taken a big-brother like attitude towards the orphan, and Sam was hardly ever far from his side.

"Hey, I'm Bryce."

The guy riding a Rampardos spoke up.

"I'm Clay, this is Sandy, and that's Iggy."

"Yay!!!! More people means more Pokemon!"

Sam danced around in a dizzying, maniacal dance.

"16 new friends, 96 new pokemon!"

"Hmmm…17 trainers…17 types. Pretty strange to be a coincidence." Ben mused.

"Yea…weird." Remarked Bryce.

"VERY SHARP, YOUNG ONES…"

"That, however, is weirder."

All of the kids turned toward the center of the clearing, where light was gathering into a huge mass. The deep, resounding voice radiated outwards from the mass.

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONES. BEINGS OF GREAT POWER WHO RISE UP WHENEVER THE EVIL OF THE GALACTIC TWINS RISES."

"Ha…right. Beings of 'great power?' We're KIDS, in case you haven't noticed!"

Amy's indignant voice rang out across the clearing.

"And you're probably just some ghost pokemon creating an illusion to mess with us."

The mass of light turned towards her. It had slowly shaped into an enormous, equine face.

"AHHH…AMY…HOW IS YOUR FROSSLASS? AND HAVE YOU SEEN ANY ROCKETS LATELY?"

Amy gasped, sheet white, mouth agape.

"YOU MAY BE POWERLESS NOW, BUT I WILL SOON GIVE YOU GREATNESS."

"Oh, so we have a giant fortune cookie."

The floating head turned towards Jake, who blanched a little but stood his ground.

"NOW ACCEPT THIS GIFT."

The head started to glow extremely brightly, blocking out the forest. The group's pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers protectively. Suddenly, a large blast erupted from the glowing mass, splitting towards the kids. The pokemon braced themselves, but the blast passed through them and hit their trainers, blasting them to the ground. When the dust and light cleared, the pokemon were dismayed to see that their trainers were unconscious and glowing slightly. The glow dissipated, and there was a secondary shockwave from the middle of the clearing, knocking out the pokemon.

---------------------------------

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

I decided to be evil and stop there. And I'm tired. SO HA!!!!! Review and I might write quicker. BLACKMAIL!!!!!! HAHAHAHHAAHA. Ok, not really, I'm going to Missouri…so I might write again in about a week.

SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. A Task

Right…so that trip took longer than expected…BUT, now I'm back!

REVIEW TIME!!!!!

Angelheart17: I hate cliffhangers too…but I write them! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!

Emperor Kra Frostwing: I LIKE MISSOURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr… And I couldn't bring my computer, or else I would have written. And I usually type while sitting, so getting off my arse wouldn't make sense. And, his name is Damien because it means devil, and he's a Dark type…NOT BECAUSE OF THAT CHARACTER!!!!! I rather dislike him too. And later the plot shall thicken…I have thought of twists…Wow, this is a long response…long review, long response…

IMACRAZYWRITER: Koad? I have no idea what you're talking about. O, wait, is that a typo…? Maybe…Loud? I dunno.

On to the story!!!!

------------------------------

"Ugggghhhhh…My head is about to explode!"

Sarah sat up quickly. Memories of the day before flooded into her brain. The weird thing was, however many thoughts flooded into her mind, she could keep them all straight.

'This is kind of weird'

She got to her bathroom, and couldn't believe what she saw.

-----------------------------

Ben couldn't believe his eyes either. In the middle of the night, he had woken up to the smell of smoke. His bed had caught fire, and he barely got out. Strangely, he wasn't burned. The burned wreckage of his house sat before him, still smoldering slightly. His parents had thought Charbroil did it, and chased him into the forest. But Ben knew that he hadn't done it. Charbroil slept in a fireproof bed, and was asleep when Ben woke up. So he tried to stand up for his pokemon. But his parents hadn't listened, so Ben ran after Charbroil.

'I don't need them. I took a wilderness class. I can survive'

Deep in thought, Ben hadn't noticed that he had wandered into the clearing from yesterday. He also didn't notice the pair of red eyes staring at him from the bushes.

------------------------------

Damien didn't know where he was. Or even who he was really. He just knew he felt strong, in control, and most importantly, hungry. He had to eat now. He had already had a rabbit, a squirrel, and a raccoon.

'Wait, did I just eat a raccoon? Raw?!?!'

Then the hunger pierced his brain again, and he could think no more.

------------------------------

"Hey Ben!"

Sam drifted out of the bushes where he had been hiding.

"What the hell happened to you?!?"

"What?"

Sam went from happy, to confused and scared. Ben looked angry, sad, and scared at the same time.

"Your hair is grey, and you look…dead!"

"What?!?!??!?! Well, your hair is red and yellow, but I thought you just dyed it."

"Holy crap, what happened to my hair?!?! It was brown when I…Wait, what happened to you yesterday?"

"I stole some spaghetti, then met Bryce, and walked to a clearing where I met you and a lot more people, then…Is it just me or was there a glowing head that shot light at us?"

"I wish it was just you, but yes, I remember it too."

------------------------------

"Well, that's weird…"

Clay looked at his broken bed. The legs had all snapped in two, so the bed was on the ground. Almost every single string was snapped, and the headboard had a huge dent in it. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Clay, this is Sarah. Jake and I are going to the clearing. Meet us there as soon as you can."

------------------------------

Ben heard a growl. He whirled around, barely noticing that his right hand was on fire. He saw the red-eyed Houndoom leap from the bushes and raised his hand in defense. A large plume of fire erupted from his hand, catching the dark dog in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

"Holy crap…How did you…"

Sam was amazed. Suddenly, the Houndoom shifted. Ben braced for an attack, but the thing didn't get up. It _changed_. Its fur disappeared, its snout, horns and tail shrank into its body, and the ears shifted to the sides of its head. Sam yelped in disbelief

"That is SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------

The sound of a Flamethrower ripped through the quiet morning.

"That sounds like it's coming from the clearing!"

Jake, Sarah, and the others went into a full out sprint towards the clearing. They came upon Ben and Sam standing over a charred and unconscious Damien.

"What did you do to him?!?!?!"

"Uhhh…Ummm…I…have no idea…"

Sam knew though.

"Damien was a Houndoom and jumped out and attacked us but Ben shot a fireball out of his hand and it hit Damien and he fell down and then turned into himself again and we've been trying to figure out what to do with him."

Bryce cut in.

"Whoa, buddy, breathe!"

"Okay."

Sam took a deep breath. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for something else, but he just stood there, grinning like a madman.

Amy stepped away from the others.

"Did anyone else notice anything weird happening last night or this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like I woke up and my bed was frozen solid."

Kat piped up.

"Yeah, everything electronic in my room exploded last night."

Sam grinned.

"I woke up in my basement!"

Alex looked sheepish, and scratched the back of his head.

"My bed was a couple inches into the floor."

This pattern went on for most of the trainers. Amy spoke up again.

"And does anyone remember anything about yesterday? I mean besides a giant glowing head that shot us?"

Everyone said that they couldn't remember much else.

"And now we're all changed."

"GOOD JOB AMY."

"Oh, great just what we needed! Another giant floating head!"

"YOU HAVE NOT YET FIGURED YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL."

"And what if we don't want to, huh?!"

"IT IS TOO LATE NOW. YOU SHOULD HAVE REFUSED YOUR POWER YESTERDAY."

Amy looked furious.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE US A CHANCE, YOU STUPID FLOATING GLOW-BALL!!!!"

Her hands were balled into fists, and suddenly her eyes began to glow blue-white, and a powerful Ice Beam shot from her hands, sinking harmlessly into the ball of light. Her hair, now white, began to gather frost, and icicles jutted out of her head like horns. She started to float, and her legs began to draw into her body as her arms grew longer. Her clothes changed to resemble a white kimono with a red belt. When the Ice Beam dissipated, she had turned into a mirror image of her Froslass.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU OVERGROWN VOLBEAT TAIL!!!!?"

"I GAVE YOU POWER."

That simple statement snapped Amy out of her rage and within ten seconds she was back to normal, except for her white hair.

"YOU CAN ALL CHANGE INTO YOUR BEST POKEMON, AND HAVE ALL OF THE POWERS OF YOUR ELEMENTS. THE ONLY CATCH IS THE SLIGHT CHANGE IN YOUR OUTWARD APPEARANCE."

Ivy, who had been quiet so far, stepped to the head of the group.

"You call this a slight change?!?!?! My beautiful blonde hair is GREEN!!!!!!"

"A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR POWER"

"Easy for you to say!!! You're a giant floating head!!! You don't have hair!!!!"

The voice ignored her.

"I WILL BRING YOUR TRUE FORMS FORTH."

With that statement, the light expanded, filling the clearing, and when it was gone, all of the kids had changed into their pokemon. Iggy and Sam yelled at once

"This is so COOL!!"

Iggy ran over to a tree and snapped it in half with his new Pinsir horns. Sam was zipping around through trees and people. All of the kids were having fun with their new bodies. Except Amy, Damien, and Ben. Amy floating up in a tree muttering something, Damien had already figured out how to turn back and looked shaken. Ben was on the ground, sobbing, steam coming from his tear ducts instead of tears. Emily flitted down, changing back into herself.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I burned my house down…My family has nowhere to go…because of me…"

"Look…It's…okay… I mean… they'll find someplace to go."

Just then, the head spoke up.

"I WILL REBUILD YOUR HOUSE BEN. AND I WILL ERASE ALL MEMORY OF YOU FROM ANYONE'S BRAIN. IT WILL BE AS YOU NEVER EXISTED."

Amy jumped down from the tree, now herself again.

"And why would you need to do that?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU."

----------------------------------

That's the end of that chapter. Hey, that's my longest chapter yet. Thank you, Switchfoot!

Tell me what you think please!!!

I may have the next chapter by Saturday, but if I don't, don't expect it for another week or so. I'm going to Colorado. Don't worry, after that I'll have plenty of free time to write, and I'll make up for not writing more often.


	6. Time and Space

Okay, next chapter!!!!

Authors note: This chapter is different. It differs from the main plot, and fills in holes. It is also shorter than the others.

Review time:

Emperor Kra Frostwing: First of all, what's going to happen to who? And no, I am not racist…err…typist against Dark-types. He is a Houndoom morph, so he is a natural nocturnal predator, thusly, he was hungry. And yes, it is a little confusing, but I'm trying to only focus on a few. And, for your predictions…HOLY CRAP!!!! Get out of my head!!!! The whole Twins thing was pretty obvious, but the rest!?!?!?!?! GOOD LORD MAN!!!!!!

Cyclone-fire: Thanks, I love when people say I write well, and, I'm glad you at least laughed…at something…though at what, I'm confused.

IMACRAZYWRITER: THEY ARE DEAD!!!!!! MWHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! Ok, not really, but they will show up soon.

Amoreanfibio: Tanks!!!! And yes, it is confusing, but I try to keep them straight.

----------------------

A lone figure stood looking out over the burned, charred, and generally destroyed landscape in front of him. A wicked smile spread across his face as he watched his pokemon battle each other. They had been training since the second they had been captured. This mysterious figure was not one of those trainers who cared about their pokémon's well being. All he cared for was power. The masked fire pokemon below him looked up, absolute hatred in his face as he was forced to fight his brother, dodging Thunders all the while. He winced, then lowered his head for a powerful fire blast, barely concealing the fact that it was aimed at the figure. His opponent dodged easily, and the wall of fire rushed towards the helpless young man.

"Hah, is that the best you can do? Pretty pathetic for a Legendary."

A hand came out from under his cloak, and the fire burnt itself out harmlessly in the air. He turned around and lowered his hood, revealing blue hair and sparkling silver eyes.

"Sis, come here a moment."

The air in front of him rippled and crackled, tearing in half to reveal a girl, about 17, with pink hair and eyes.

"Watcha need Bro?"

"Our little fire dog is in need of a little discipline. Could you get me down there?"

"Sure can!!!"

The boy stood there, waiting.

"Well?"

"I _could _get you down there."

"Then do it!!!"

"You didn't say Please."

"Just do it, or so help me, I will turn you back into a baby!!!"

"You know as well as I do that your powers don't work on me"

The girl giggled as the boy turned red and fumed.

"PLEASE get me down there"

"Okay!"

------------------------------

The cloaked figure opened his eyes. He was down on the battlefield where his and his sister's pokemon were battling.

"So how're you gonna punish him, K-"

The boy turned around

"I told you not to use my NAME!!! My name is now Time!"

"Okay, _Time, _how're you gonna punish him?"

"You'll see, Space"

The pokemon all turned to look at the twins, hatred burning in their eyes. They knew that by being here, the world was in danger. Without their rule, the world could come unbalanced. But these kids didn't care about that. They wanted ultimate power. Time turned back to the pokemon, and waved his hand. All of the pokemon stopped in their tracks, except for the one who had attacked him. He approached the Legendary, who had a defiant look on his masked face.

"We will soon wipe that look off of your face."

Time stretched out his hand, and a blue light engulfed it, then floated over to the fire dog, sinking into him.

"Is that it?"

Time turned to his sister, glaring.

"No, just wait."

Just then, the pokemon winced in pain, falling to his knees. His fur started to turn from it's normal brown to grey, and his eyes grew dull. The smoke constantly coming from his back started to dissapate, and was soon just a trickle. The pokemon's grey spikes and mask began to erode, and it began to get thin and gaunt. Just as the light was leaving from its eyes, the boy snapped his fingers and the changes righted themselves.

"That will teach you to disobey the Lord of Time."

--------------------------

Well, that's another chappie done!!

Tell me whatcha think!

And if anyone can guess Time's real name (in one try), I will answer one of their questions, as long as it isn't too revealing to the plot. A ploy to get reviews!!!!!!

And, I have been thinking about writing a one- or two-shot about an Alakazam Pokemorph. Tell me what you think.


	7. Morning Breath

Alright, I'm back…I would have written sooner, but I have way too much homework lately, I'm always busy, and now this stupid ice/snowstorm here in the Midwest has knocked out our power. Luckily, I have a laptop, so I can write for a while. Without further excuses, here's the review section.

Umm…the reviews section is gonna be only one person, because I had to get a new computer and lost all of my saved reviews that I swear I was planning to reply to. So, thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I'm sorry I can't reply. But thank you to Emperor Kra Frostwing for showing me that someone does care if I continue this story…

Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

-------------------

"BECAUSE I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU"

Those words echoed in Ben's head as he woke up in a cold sweat. That was six months ago, and here he was, in the middle of Arceus-Knows-Where, Hoenn. The events since then filtered through his muddled, half-asleep brain. Leaving home, cutting all ties to family and friends, leaving his Pokemon in the Center, hiking for months on end, crossing the brutal ocean on Jake, in his Blastoise form, and finally here, holed up in this cave like a scared Rattata pack, riding out this storm. Guided all the way by that infernally mysterious glowing head.

-------------------

A fork of lightning split the sky in half, lighting the cotton candy pink hair of Space. She turned to her brother, who was sitting on a log, looking into the fire.

"We're probably the two most powerful beings on the planet, and here we are, hiding because of a rainstorm. This is a great way to 'strike fear into the hearts of mortals,' bro. 'Beware the power of Time, but if it's raining, your safe, because he's afraid of getting wet!"

Time growled and threw a ball of energy at her. She giggled as she skipped out of the way. Nothing made her day more than annoying her brother. The blue haired morph looked up.

"Just because you're part water doesn't mean everyone loves to be sopping wet and miserable."

"Just because you're part steel doesn't mean you'll rust if you go outside, you big baby!"

Time stood up, and in the same motion, changed into Dialga, letting out a ferocious roar into the face of his sister.

"Oooo, scary! That's a good strategy bro! Make them die from horrible morning breath!"

------------------

"Okay, everyone up!"

Amy went around the cave, shaking all the other kids until they woke up. It was only five in the morning, but she wanted to get out of there. They were within a few miles of a Rocket base, which is the last place she wanted to be.

"Up, up, up! Rise and shine!"

Ignoring the angry groans and occasional kicks, Amy made her way to the mouth of the cave. A thin layer of frost covered the ground, and mist formed in front of her when she exhaled. It was a perfect day. Until she saw the black uniforms appear over the hill.

-------------------

"Damn! The Rockets got them… I really wanted the pleasure of killing them myself."

"Why not? Is the big, bad 'Master of Time' to wimpy to take on a few Rockets?"

"No, but I don't want them to see us quite yet. If they do, they'll never leave us alone!"

--------------------

Mission 12843: Capture of unknown entities.

Mission specs: Patrol Group 27 noticed strange figures entering Rocket Base Theta grounds. Figures entered a cave approximately 1.7 miles from base. Targets may be dangerous.

Objectives: Capture targets with as few casualties as possible. If more than 25 of squad is lost, or if any Admins die, call for support and retreat to a safe distance.

--------------------

Well, that's all for now, folks…tell my how ya like it, no hatemail please! I swear the next one won't be near as long as the last (Emperor won't let me!).


	8. Battle

Hello again! I'm back from the DEAD! Sorry for the confusing chapter, but I tried something new, and it didn't work. So I'm gonna go back to my old ways.

Review Time!

Dark-Dogs-of-Doom: Nice new pen name! Thanks for the support. I'm trying to add twists and get better at writing, but its not going so good. Whatev, I'll keep writing.

Emperor Kra Frostwing: Yeah, I tried using new border lines, but they didn't show up on FF. I'll fix it soon, though. And I'll try to make it less confusing, but I still sorta suck at writing.

Red Queen 224: Yeah, its okay though… You got a it a little worse than us, but we're close to that. It's clearing up now though.

-------------------

Sarah was the first to see Amy sprinting back to the cave. She quickly shifted to Gardevoir, and flew to Amy.

"Amy! What's wr—"

"ROCKETS! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"

"Wha-"

"NOW!"

-------------------

"WAKE UP! RUN! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bryce groaned. Why did everyone pick to attack in the _morning?_ He struggled to his feet, changing into Ursaring. He stumbled out of the cave and blinked in the morning light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw about fifty Rockets and their Pokemon advancing slowly towards their hideout.

"Crap"

-------------------

The young morphs stood in a line, staring at the ranks of Rockets with guns and their Pokemon. Neither side moved. Then, a Rocket Admin stepped forward and addressed the kids.

"Lay on the ground with your hands behind your back. Do not move as we put restraints on you, and you will not be hurt."

Jeff stepped out of the line.

"Bull."

"What?"

"You might not hurt us now, but once we're in the lab, you'll do whatever your bosses tell you to."

"If you resist, you will be subdued."

Mark stepped up next to Jeff.

"We'll see about that."

And the battle began. The Rocket grunts and scientists released their Pokemon, and the morphs shifted into their Pokemon forms. There was a pauses, and the two sides launched themselves at each other.

--------------------------

Jake stood in place, blasting various Rocket Pokemon out of his way. About twenty feet to his left he saw Brett bowling through groups of attacking Pokemon, and to his right, he saw Sam giggling madly and flying through the group he was fighting, Confusing them and laughing like a crazy person as they knocked each other and themselves out.

On the other side of the line, Mark was flowing from one Rocket to another, Sludge Bombs and Gunk Shots flying from the gooey mass. Alex and Clay were simply smashing Rockets out of the way, and Emily was picking up stragglers and dropping them into the fray.

---------------------------

Iggy slowly morphed back into his human form, clutching his elbow and wincing in pain. He looked over the unconscious bodies of the Rockets, and walked over to the huddled group of ragged morphs. He looked around at the various faces, some cringing in pain, some saddened by the senseless violence, and some still twitching from adrenaline. They had won, and no one was severely hurt. Amy spoke up.

"This was the easiest fight we will have for the rest of this mission. They now know we will not surrender, and the more times we win, the more lethal the force they will bring upon us. We survived this one, but we might not in the future. We need to trai-"

Bryce thundered into the group.

"Sam's gone!"

-----------------------------

Alright, that's it for this one. Everyone, I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you like this chapter. I'm really trying to get better at writing, but its not really working out too well. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET BETTER!


	9. Capture

Hello again

Hello again!

Deep Dark Thoughts: Thanks for the helpful comments. I'm gonna try to develop the characters a bit more. I know Rockets are overused, and I tried to use different Pokemorphs than the usual Charizard or Mew.

Emperor Kra: I'll keep reviewing if you keep writing. And maybe, maybe…I'm trying to manage the characters a bit better, because I know it is a huge mess now.

mwc01: wow…that's a lot of words…I like the tempo that it is now, but if everyone really wants me to write longer chapters, I'll try.

Melissa: Thanks! I will write more. (do you mean more chapters or stories?)

Delta Knight: Again, sorry it took so long, and again, I'm trying with the length, but I'm not that good yet. Thanks for sticking with me through long breaks, though.

I'm trying something new this time, tell me if you like it.

**Sam**

Sam woke up on a cold steel table, but instinct told him to keep his eyes shut.

"_Subject A is still unresponsive"_

"_Well, _make_ him respond"_

"_What do you want me to do with Project Genesis?"_

"_Proceed as planned…_After _you figure out what those kids were doing sneaking around the base."_

'Subject A? Is that me?'

Sam heard the heavy metal door click shut, and started to struggle against the thick leather straps keeping him down.

'Wait…I'm a ghost now!'

Sam closed his eyes and focused, feeling the straps fall through him and settle onto the table. He sat up and hopped down from the tall metal operating table. The coast was clear, so he crept to the door and put his ear to the cold steel. He heard nothing.

'Wow…I thought breaking out of a Rocket base would be harder than this.'

Sam opened the door. At that instant, the Rocket scientist standing silently by the door shoved a needle into his neck. He collapsed, darkness slowly engulfing him.

"A ghost morph eh? We don't have one of those yet. This might be a promotion!"

**Sarah**

"I can't sense him anywhere. They moved him to a different base."

Brett punched the wall, leaving a deep hole.

"We have to go after him. Who knows what those dirty scum will do to him. They'll slice him up just to see how he ticks."

Amy stepped into the cave.

"No…they won't…"

"What do you know! They'll want to know how to make their own morphs! And Sam's the only specimen they have!"

"They won't kill him…they will use him…they will turn him into a bloodthirsty fighting machine and send him to capture us…"

Bryce glared at her.

"Sam would never turn against us! He's a freakin' ghost! He'll get out, no problem."

Amy snorted.

"It's not that easy. They _will_ break him."

Bryce grabbed Amy by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"No. They. Won't. _WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW ROCKETS WORK!?"_

"I…I…I was one."

**Sam**

Sam opened his eyes.

"Ow."

Every fiber of his being hurt, and his vision was blurry. He laid on the uncomfortable cot staring at the ceiling of what he could only assume was his cell until everything came into focus.

'Alright…maybe escaping wasn't as easy as I thought.'

He slowly sat up. The horrible pain had shrunk to a dull throbbing throughout his body. The only things in his little room were a cot, a small shelf, and a dresser which, upon further investigation, turned out to be filled with dark grey Rocket uniforms, all identical. He slammed the drawer shut in distaste.

'Well, escape time again. Maybe this time, I'll try the wall.'

He stepped up to the wall, concentrating on making himself intangible. He slowly reached his hand out to the wall, sinking it in.

'Ha…Stupid Rockets.'

Just as his arm sank into the elbow, he was hit with an immense electrical force and was thrown back into the shelf, wrenching it from the wall.

'Crap…electric wall…guess they aren't as dumb as I thought…'

Darkness closed around his head for the second time that day.

Alright, sorry, but that's about the same length. I think I'm getting a bit better though, and I think I'll be able to continue this story for a while. Review please!


	10. Possession

TYPE

Hello again! I've been asked for a quick guide to the characters because they are so hard to keep straight. So here it is:

**NAME TYPE MORPH**

Ben Fire Magmortar

Sarah Psychic Gardevoir

Bryce Normal Ursaring

Iggy Bug Pinsir

Brett Fighting Machamp

Sam Ghost Dusknoir

Sandy Ground Sandslash

Clay Rock Rampardos

Damien Dark Mightyena

Alex Steel Aggron

Jeff Dragon Dragonite

Amy Ice Froslass

Emily Flying Pidgeot

Ivy Grass Leafeon

Kat Electric Ampharos

Jake Water Blastoise

Mark Poison Muk

Delta Knight: There it is. And thanks for the support. I try to keep the errors to a minimum, because I hate reading a fic that I can't…read.

Srgeman: Whoops…I sort of realized that after I posted. Sorry about that!

Mwc01: First of all, that has to be the fastest review ever. And ok, that's more doable. I'll try to.

Emperor Kra: …What finale? You're confusing me! If you're talking about the flashback at the beginning of the story, that was Pyro. If you're not, I have no idea what you mean. And is it Abysswing now? I'll remember that next time if it is.

And, time for apologies. I have not written in a while because of a mixture of a few things. First, my internet security code decided to delete itself, so I couldn't get on. Also, I've been working 40+ hours a week, so I don't have much free time, though I think I succeeded in getting my hours cut. Those things, plus other more personal issues, have basically grouped up in life kicking me in the face. Anyways, you don't need to hear about all that, so on to the story.

--

**Bryce**

--

"Sam? Are you…okay?"

The group stared at the silent, unmoving, spectral child.

"Ummm…Sam? Hellllooooooo!"

Bryce walked up to the ghost trainer, waving his hand in front of his vacant expression. Suddenly, Sam snapped his yellow eyes to the normal trainer, and sneered as he shoved his ghostly hand through his chest.

--

**Sarah**

--

Sarah ripped up a slab of rock with a Psychic, and used it to block Sam's Night Shade. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mark sliding towards the insane ghost morph, readying a Toxic in his mouth. She floated over to Bryce, who, being a normal type, was unaffected by the ghost's attack.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with him?"

"I don't know! We can't hurt him though!"

Amy landed beside the two, still hurling Ice Shards over the makeshift bunker.

"The Rockets got to him. They're controlling him somehow. He wasn't in there long enough for them to have fully broken him and converted him to their cause."

"That's good right?"

Amy looked at Bryce and sighed.

"Yeah, that's good. _If _we can figure out how to snap him out of it. And I think I know just the thing."

Bryce looked at Sarah.

"If she hurts him, I swear to Arceus…"

--

**Amy**

--

Amy flew high over the battlefield, quickly scanning the area for any Psychic types that could be controlling the young ghost. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find any reason for Sam's attack.

"Well, that was a big waste of time...On to Plan B."

Amy floated silently down behind the crazed Dusknoir, who was firing Night Shades randomly at his former friends' hiding place.

"SAM! Stop NOW!"

He stopped firing, and turned to the sound of her voice. Amy gasped when she saw the pure hatred and insanity flashing in his eyes.

"Wh-What did they do to-"

She was cut off by a lightning fast Fire Punch to the chest, followed by a Shadow Punch to the head.

"Son of a-"

'Whoever is controlling him really knows what they're doing,' Amy thought as she struggled to recover from the two super-effective hits. 'but if they want to play that way, I'll hit harder.'

Amy dodged another Shadow Punch chain, and hit the young morph with an Ominous Wind.

'_Amy, you've worked with the Rockets before, what the hell was that!'_

Sarah's psychic question surprised Amy. She had no idea what she was talking…or…thinking about.

'_Ummm… an Ominous Wind attack?'_

'_No, not that. When you hit Sam, something came out of him, and then immediately rushed back in. It was like an image was ripped out of him.'_

Realization flooded Amy. She quickly thought back to Sarah and the others.

'_They're using another Ghost Pokemon to suppress Sam's mind and possess his body!'_

Amy, still dodging the possessed boy's attacks, ducked under what would have been a near-fatal Fire Punch to the face and dove through Sam, ripping the Rocket attacker out of him. When she saw the team member struggling under her, her face drained of all color.

"Lee?"

--

**Ben**

--

"What's going on? Why is Amy just standing there, and, most importantly, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Ben glared at Brett, who instantly shut up. He turned back to the scene in front of him. Sam was passed out from exertion, and the…thing who had been possessing him stood facing Amy, both of them silent. The thing in question vaguely resembled a Misdreavus, though with a decidedly human body. The most disturbing thing was, however, that Amy was standing stock still, staring at the…whatever it was, and _crying. _

Then, the mysterious figure grinned, flew the fifteen feet between himself and Amy, and disappeared into her body. All the group heard was one last sentence from Amy before her mind was taken over.

"They've succeeded…And I helped them…Run."

--

Thanks for all your continued support everyone, and expect the next chapter within a few days. No really, believe me, it will be up in less than a week. I have gotten a second wind, and this story is now flowing out of me a bit better, instead of having to be pulled out word by word.

Till next time, I'm done, and please review


	11. The Rise of Lee, Part I

I'M BAAAAAACK

I'M BAAAAAACK!! And for the second time in less than a month! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me during my period of overworking and resulting black hole of apathy.

Mwc01: Thanks, and I definitely understand the having to reread thing. And yes, sorry to everyone about the multiple "new chapter" notifications, it took me a couple tries to get the list of characters to look right on Fanfiction.

Auralucario: Glad you liked the chapter. I think I may be getting better with plot and writing in general.

Abysswing: Awesome new name, and you are welcome. Yes, the characters definitely get confusing. And also, congrats on finishing Fire Incarnate (which may be one of the best fics I've read).

Delta Knight: Haha. I prefer the crazy old hermit, though being a vampire _would _be cool. Yea, I tried to make the quotes work right…never thought of that though. Thanks a lot for all the advice.

Aqua: Glad you like it enough to review.

Following some advice from Delta Knight, before I change my thinking notation from single quote to italics, do any of my regular readers/reviewers use the Wii browser to read my fic? If you do, I won't change so I won't screw you over.

Anyways, TO THE FIC!!

--

"Amy!"

Amy turned to look for the source of the voice, straightening her somewhat too large Rocket uniform. She laughed when she saw Lee, her best friend and fellow recent recruit, running full tilt through the narrow halls, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Can you _believe _it?! We're finally Rockets! We can start helping so many people and Pokemon! We're part of the future now…a better future…for everyone!"

Amy laughed. Lee was completely enthralled with Team Rocket. Amy had to admit though, it _was _cool to be a part of the Rockets, though maybe not quite as epic as the young recruit made it seem. Lee was a year and a half younger than herself (she was 14), and they had both been recruited by the organization a week ago. This was the first time they had seen each other though, because they had been tested for the past several days to see where they would fit best in the organization.

"Where'd they put you? Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!!"

Amy grinned at the younger trainer, trading assignment sheets with him. Their faces fell almost simultaneously, though, when they saw that they wouldn't be working together. Lee spoke first.

"Oh…you're in R&D"

"Yea, and you're a Tester."

Lee's face suddenly brightened.

"Wait!! We still might work together! You'll be making the new tech, and I might be testing your stuff!"

"Yea, _if _we get paired up."

Lee's face immediately fell. Amy quickly tried to cheer him up.

"But I'll make sure I request you as a Tester. And even if we aren't together, we'll still be able to talk on breaks and during lunch, right?"

"Yea, I guess. You _are _gonna request me for a partner, right?"

"There's no one I'd rather work with, Lee."

--

Being possessed was, obviously enough, a strange feeling. It didn't hurt, it was just like someone had decided she wasn't worthy of controlling her own body and took that responsibility from her. She still had all her senses, though they _were _a bit dulled from being shared with another consciousness. Other than that, nothing else was different…except that her body was moving without her telling it to.

'So…you and your…_friends _have powers. You gave them _our_ technology? But I thought you quit before the Rockets perfected _your _breakthrough. They aren't morphs like me though…interesting."

Lee laughed. Amy would have cried, if she had control of herself. Lee used to be so light and happy…now…his laugh sounded…broken.

'Lee…what did they _do _to you?'

'They made me _powerful…_strong…they made me…someone.'

'You _were _someone Lee…you _were _a great person.'

--

"Hey! Amy! Wait up!"

Amy looked down at her partner. They had been working together for over two years now on various projects handed down by the leaders of Team Rocket.

"So, what's going on with the translator?"

"Here's the latest model…Jason, the Admin in charge of the project, suggested DNA splicing to bridge the species gap. You should be able to test it tomorrow. I was just on my way to give it to Kate for final safety inspections."

"DNA splicing? That sounds…dangerous."

"I-It shouldn't be. Kate is going to fully test it for safety before you get to."

Amy tried to keep the stutter out of her voice, to keep him from getting nervous too. Truth was…she wasn't sure it would work. But her commanding officer had basically taken over the program, and he assured her it would be completely safe.

"Alright Amy. I'll tell you if it worked tomorrow, I guess."

--

Amy was woken up by a knock on her door. She slowly rolled out of her bed with a groan. She was hoping to sleep in today, as a way of celebrating a hopefully completed project.

'They can't have already finished testing it.'

She walked through her dark, familiar, undecorated room to open the door.

"Hello? Kate! What are you doing here? You guys have already tested it?!"

Lee was supposed to be testing their new Pokemon-to-Human translator today with his Misdreavus. He shouldn't have been done for at least an hour yet, though.

"Ummm…Amy…Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Amy stepped aside, letting the Admin in charge of Testing into her small room, following her nervously.

"So…what's up?"

Amy already knew there had to be bad news. If the experiment was a success, they would have just sent a Grunt down to get her. The question was, what had gone wrong?

"Amy…Lee is dead."

_Thud._

"Amy? AMY! Amy…wake up Amy…Shit…MEDIC!"

--

'So…I take it you didn't really die.'

Amy had given up on feeling sorry for herself, and had now decided to figure out how the _hell_ someone she thought was dead fifteen minutes ago was now inside her head.

'I see the enormous intelligence and problem solving skills that got you that great job in R&D haven't left you.'

'Shut up. So…how about you tell me why in the _world _you are still alive.'

'Eh, you can figure it out for yourself…I mean, what else are you going to do? You're going to have plenty of thinking time while I'm using you to kill your friends.'

'Shit.'

--

So, may be the longest one yet…and within three and a half months of the last one! NEW RECORD!! You all know the drill by now. You read, you review. Thanks!


	12. The Rise of Lee, Part II

Alright, here comes another

Alright, here comes another. But first, reviews!

Delta Knight: Sorry bout that, will do.

Abysswing: Thanks! I guess understandable is good…were my other chapters not? Oops.

...That's it? Hmm…Two reviews…What happened to everyone!? (By the way, thanks you two for constantly reviewing).

Oh well.

--

Amy couldn't do anything but watch as Lee threw her body at her friends, throwing Ice Shards and Ice Beams everywhere.

'So, they lied to me.'

'Yep. I didn't die, and your technology helped the Rockets become what they are today. A powerhouse, a threat to the League. I should thank you, except for the fact that you left.'

'I left because the Rockets were _criminals._'

'So?'

--

**--Two Years Ago—**

"Amy? AMY! Wake up!"

"I-Is Lee really…"

"Yes."

Amy didn't want to cry in front of her superior officer, but she couldn't help it. _Her _experiment killed her best friend.

"Amy…it wasn't your fault. Jason _told _you to go ahead and test it. How could you have known?"

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT!!"

Amy couldn't help it. She was screaming, fighting against Kate, who was holding her, trying to soothe her. Kate took a quick step back, and slapped Amy across the face.

"Calm down! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Amy stopped fighting instantly, though tears still flowed down her now stinging face.

"I'm giving you the day off to recuperate. You start again tomorrow morning."

With that, Kate spun on her heel and walked out the door.

--

A few hours later, Amy was walking aimlessly around the Rocket complex, unable to cry anymore. When she finally looked up from her shuffling feet, she realized she was in a part of the facility she had never been in. Amy looked around, alarmed, and tried to find her way back to a familiar area. She stopped when she heard Kate talking behind a door that was open slightly. Unable to overcome the curiosity eating away at her, she stopped by the door.

"…start training in three days, after he's had time to recuperate. Yes, the project is going well, so far. Yes…I know…Alright…I'll 'interview' him. Don't worry, I'll get what we need."

Amy heard Kate hanging up the phone, and footsteps approaching the door. Amy pressed herself against the wall behind the door and waited. Kate stepped out of the small room and into one across the hall, closing the steel door behind her. After she started breathing normally again, Amy walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it. All she could hear were muffled voices, one male, and one female. Then, as she turned to resume her search for a familiar area of the base, she heard a hideous scream from the room.

--

While Amy was reliving her past, her body was doing its best to kill her friends. The grassy area they were using as a battle field alternated between smoldering swathes of charred grass, slick icy patches, craters, and uprooted trees. From the bits of battle she did surface enough to watch, it was clear that Lee had had plenty of battle training since the last time they saw each other. There were sixteen people battling him (fifteen if you didn't count Sam, who was nursing his aching head and throwing a few half-hearted Shadow Balls that came closer to hitting his friends than Lee), and none of their attacks hit him. Amy's natural athleticism and years of training only helped his ridiculous flips and dodges.

'If only I were fat'

'Awww, don't think that Amy! I like you just the way you are. It makes it so much easier to dodge these pathetic attacks. Though I might just kill that Magmortar instead of capturing him. Those Flamethrowers are not fun.'

'Stop it now Lee! If you don't, I swear to Arceus I'll—'

'What? What will you do Amy? Think bad thoughts at me? Just shut up and stop distracting me.'

--

Alright, a little bit short again, and it took longer than the last one. Double Sorry! And, I've got some bad news…I won't be able to write much more for a few weeks, because I just realized school starts in 9 days and I have 2 books, a book report, and an AP American History reading to do…Oops. Oh well, when I get caught up, I will be sure to post. REVIEW!!


	13. Escape

All right, I'm caught up with my homework and recovered from my sixteenth birthday party, so, as promised, here's the next chapter

Ok everyone, I'm really sorry about this huge wait. Mid-August brought school, a ton of homework, a pretty large part in our fall play, my sixteenth birthday, and lots and lots of writers block. September brought almost nonstop practice for said play, work, and more writers block. Crap. Now it's October, and I'm desperately trying to finish this chapter. Review time.

Aqua: Yes, I know it's too short. I'm working on it.

Mwc01: Yea, I know, but it was shorter than most because I needed to get it done so I could start my homework. Thanks for going back and reviewing too!

Tnt guy: Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up. Don't worry, sometimes I get confused too!

Abysswing: Awesome! I'm glad something__has gotten better. Thanks for the constant support.

Delta Knight: A month at camp without a computer? Wow. Its okay, and your welcome for the indicators. Yea, those AP courses suck. The reason I haven't written in a while is because of my AP Language and Composition teacher, who thinks it is absolutely necessary to assign _at least _two essays a day. So I've been writing, just not what I want to.

Awesome, more reviewers, and a whole new one too! Without further ado, here's the next installment of The 17.

--

**Two Years Ago**

**--**

Amy stiffened as the blood-curdling scream died out from the room behind her. Slowly, she turned around and quietly made her way back to the doorway.

'I should not be doing this. Why am I doing this? I should just pretend I never heard that and go back to my room. I'm sure she just dropped something on her foot, and everything's okay.'

Despite her trepidation, Amy peeked around the corner.

'What the hell?'

Kate was standing beside a dark-skinned, well built man strapped to an upright gurney, who was glaring daggers at the Admin. On the other side of the room, an angry looking Electabuzz stood, strapped to an identical table. Kate turned to the man.

"I'll only ask you one more time. What did you do with the Rebirth files?"

The man suddenly broke out in a grin.

"I ate them."

"Shut up."

"Yea, they weren't bad with a little ranch, some steak seasoning, an--"

Kate interrupted him with a quick smack to the face.

"Ouch. That's cool, I can play rough. What's next?"

"Next, you give me the files."

"Uh, I thought what I said earlier would have cleared that issue up. If you really still want them, you'll have to wait a day or so, I guess."

Kate walked over to the Electabuzz's table.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you brought this on yourself."

With that, she flipped a small switch on the table. The man and his Electabuzz began to shake and convulse on their tables at the same time, as the electricity was ripped out of one and forced into the other. After a few seconds of this torture, Kate turned the machine off. Kate waited until her prisoner had stopped convulsing.

"Now are you going to tell me?"

"D-don't ever d-do that again you c-crazy bitch. You'll k-kill him."

Kate looked at the man, who swore as if he'd given up some amazing secret.

"Who? Oh, right, him. Why would you be so concerned abou—oh, now I remember."

An evil smile spread across her face.

"Electabuzz's feed off of electricity, don't they? So I'm not only starving him, I'm essentially taking what food he has away from him. Interesting. So, knowing that, this is your final chance. _Tell me where the files are._"

"F-fat chance."

"You're not very smart, are you?"

Kate turned around and hit the switch again. The man shook painfully on the table, screaming out fractured curses and death threats against the Admin. The sight was too much for Amy. She stepped into the room.

"Stop!"

Kate flipped off the switch and turned around, surprised.

"Amy! This man…he…I was just…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Amy's angry glare. Kate's expression hardened.

"Well then, I see I can't fool you. I just wish there was another way."

Before Amy could speak, Kate whipped out a pistol from her belt and fired. Amy heard the bullet fly past her head as she screamed and ran out of the room. She heard Kate yelling behind her, and the sound of Pokemon being released.

'Shit…Kate specializes in hunters, trackers, and…torturers.'

Tears of fear stung her eyes, and her heart and lungs burned from running, but Amy kept going, fueled by pure terror. Finally, she reached the door. Frankie, the night doorman, turned to her.

"Hey, Amy! You better now? I heard you were in a bit of a funk after…Whoa! What's wrong?"

Amy sprinted past him into the night without saying a word.

"Fine, don't talk to Frankie, he's just the doorman. He's nobody, you don't have to talk to him, it's okay."

--

**Present Day**

**--**

Amy was snapped out of her flashback when her body was brutally smashed against a tree.

'Damn, that Machamp has a nice right hook…err…hooks.'

Amy laughed inside her head.

'What's the matter Lee? Slipping up? I thought you were so much better than us?'

'I thought I told you to shut up.'

'I thought I told you to get the hell out of my body.'

'Touché.'

--

**Two Years Ago**

**--**

Amy dodged behind another tree as a bolt of lightning from Kate's Luxray shot by her. As soon as she thought the coast was clear, she ran to another hiding place, keeping the Admin's Crobat from tracking her. Crouching in a tall patch of grass, Amy let out her Snover.

"Alpine, do you think you can shoot that Crobat down?"

He nodded, and set off among the bushes, searching for a good shot. Amy sagged against a tree and tried to catch her breath.

--

Damn, that was a long time since I updated…I'm really sorry that it's so short, but that's the best I can do without taking even longer. A lot of crap has been going on, and it's been really hard to keep up with everything I have to do, let alone write. R & R, please!


End file.
